Tidal Waves and Earthquakes
by Russo'sRainbow
Summary: When a new camper arrives at Camp Half-Blood with an unexpected (or maybe you'll expect it) parentage, how will Percy react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii! So, this is my second fanfic. I decided to write it just cause. You should read my first: Counting Stars- A Percy Jackson FanFic. So... Here goes nothing...**

_Chapter 1: Ariel's POV_

I was way too nervous to even think as we walked into camp. Well, let me explain. A few hours ago, I was in school. Then some kid I have never seen before came to grab me. I say kid, but what I mean is older teen. He told me he had to take me to some camp and that it was important. I didn't even worry about my mom and went with him.

On the way, he explained that I, Ariel, was a demigod. My dad or mom is a god. Like Greek gods. Yeah. Weird. So now we arrived at the camp, after riding there on a PEGASUS. Yeah. They're real. And this one belongs to this Percy guy who came and got me from school.

I was a ball of nerves as we walked into the huge house. Percy helped me get settled in in a cabin. It was Hermes cabin and stuff. Basically, I stay there till my godly parent fesses up that they had me. I am a shy, ADD, OCD person and this was stressing me out. It tool a few days for me to calm down. I got settled into the routine of meals and training and classes, all while wondering who my parent was.

Boy, did I wish I hadn't been claimed. We were at dinner. I scraped a portion of my food into the fire, while muttering the now familiar prayer of, "Mom or Dad, please claim me" when it happened. Everyone gasped, but no one looked more shocked than Percy when Chiron, the centaur and camp activities director said, "All hail Ariel Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and full sister of Percy Jackson."

I began blushing furiously, shy and embarrassed. Chiron told me to sit with my new brother, Percy. Percy glared at me, seeming angry. I guess having a little sister was a shock for him. Not to mention the fact that we were FULL siblings. Same mom and dad. Instant sister for Percy md brother for me. My ball of nerves snowballed into a boulder size ball.

The way Percy was looking at me was NOT a good sign or a good start for our relationship.

**So there you have it... It kinda sucks... Sorry! Please review with ideas and suggestions on how to make it better. I will post more when two people have reviewed!**


	2. Chapter 1 REWRITTEN!

**Hey hey! I know its been forever and I'm sorry... Cookies? They're blue! *throws cookies at people in a futile attempt to stop all riots and anger and revolts* Better? Anywho, here's the total rewrite of this story! I hated the first attempt so here's this! As always, please review and ignore the previous chapters! Oh, and enjoy!**

It had been a normal last day of school for me. My head was stuck in the clouds, as usual. I was daydreaming about Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, also usual for me as it was my favorite series. I walked home alone, not having any real friends. As I walked into my house, I called out in a sing-songy voice, "Hellllloooooo? Anyone hoooome?" I tiptoed into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. My mom was talking to someone who looked exactly like i had imagined Percy to look and a girl who looked exactly like I expected Annabeth to look. "Hey, you must be Nicole. I'm Percy, this is Annabeth." He offered his hand for me to shake, I nearly fainted. "Hon, they're here to take you to that year-round boarding school I enrolled you in." Mom said.

_Let me pause for a sec. Mom and I had been arguing for months on this. She signed me up for this boarding school and i didn't want to go. Now, it was either a huge, mean prank, or I was going to Camp Half-Blood..._

I had to fake annoyance at the boarding school line. Good thing I'm a decent actor. I raced upstairs for my bag, and less than ten minutes later, I was in the car with Percy driving. Once we were really on the road (the long one) Annabeth whipped around in the passenger seat, "How did you know who we were? I could tell you recognized us." I had half-expected her to sound angry when asking that, but all I could hear in her voice was curiosity. "Ummm... Well... There's a book series about you and it just so happens to be my favorite series ever.. But don't worry, everyone else thinks it's fiction..." I waited for the anger and frustration, but it never came. They were certainly shocked, but not upset.

After about 15 minutes, Annabeth decided Percy was a bad driver and made him pull over so she could switch with him and drive. She said we would drive the entire way, Percy and her switching off driving and sleeping. I offered to drive, having recently gotten my permit, but they both declined, so I settled in for the 26 hour drive from Dallas, TX to Long Island, NY. Annabeth tried to start up conversation to help with the awkwardness, "So, who do you think is your parent?" She asked. I winced. That had always been a sore subject for me. I was the one Percy Jackson fan who didn't know for sure who my parent was. I shrugged, "I think like Athena, identify with Percy on a lot of things, but don't look like anyone." Percy turned around in the passengers seat and looked me over, "You don't look like me." He told me bluntly. Annabeth hit him in the arm and changed topics, "Favorites?" She asked me. My reply was fast, "Blue, horses, spaghetti, reading, and writing." We continued on with the small talk for hours. At some point of time, Annabeth made Percy drive again and promise to be careful. I fell asleep sometime around then.

I was only half-conscious when Annabeth carried me into the Hermes cabin and laid me down on an empty bunk. The next thing I remembered was waking up to a bunch of strangers staring at me. I sat straight up and pulled the blankets to my chest, blushing in embarrassment. Annabeth and Percy were there, along with who I assumed to be Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Chiron. "Hi," I mumbled, half-sleepily and half-awe-struck. Everyone, except Annabeth and Percy, introduced themselves, and it turned out my guesses had been right. They told me to follow them and i stumbled after them, not gaining any coordination as I woke up more. Stupid uncoordination. Chiron said as usual, I'd wait it out in the Hermes cabin until I was claimed. I was past the 12 year old deadline, which was weird, but that was ok he said. I settled in very quickly and happily. It was literally a dream come true. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months. Soon, summer had passed and I was just another one of the few year round campers. Percy decided to stay to be a counselor, rather than go to college, and Annabeth chose online college. The months passed with nothin major. Well, except when I fractured my leg on the climbing wall. And my arm there too. And burned my hand when Chiron decided to add lava to the wall for me. And when I sliced my shoulder open during swordfighting class with Percy. But thats what ambrosia and nectar are for, right?

Before I knew it, it was November and my 16th birthday. I was talking to Chiron, when it happened. He gasped in confusion and shock, then yelled for Percy and Annabeth. "You just missed it," Chirons face was still a mask of confusion and shock, "Paige just got claimed."

**Don don dooooonnnnnn! *evil author laugh* Cliffhanger! AKA, I didn't write the next part yet, buy have it mapped out in my head. Please feel free to criticize and praise or whatever! **

**Nicole: You're forgetting something! You're not Rick and I'm the only thing you own in this!**

**Me: Yeah, that. Thanks. Please review. It makes me happy!**


End file.
